


The Best, Most Awesomest Story You'll Ever Read

by beccaj327



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Homophobic Language, Humor, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, Just a stupid story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaj327/pseuds/beccaj327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Murphy own a Ballet Studio</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best, Most Awesomest Story You'll Ever Read

**Author's Note:**

> Boondock Saints and it's characters do not belong to me, and I make no money off this piece of fiction.
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

Once upon a time, in a far away land called Boston, there lived two Irish brothers. Amazing, I know; Irish brothers living in Boston. Who would have saw that coming? But these brothers weren't just any pair of Irish brothers. These were the sexiest, most awesomest twins on the planet. They kicked ass. Literally.

Their favorite thing to do was go out and kill bad guys. And they rocked at it. But what people don't know, is that they had a secret passion. Teaching little kids ballet. Yes, you read that right. Ballet. Murphy was the better dancer, damn that boy could move! But Connor was the better teacher. Together, their dance studio pwned others in South Boston.

But shit happened, and they were forced to shut it down or risk being called fagots. And NO ONE called Connor or Murphy MacManus fagots. So they killed the bad guys and the bullies and rode off into the sunset together... holding hands.

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a random story I wrote up on day when I was bored in class. It really has no meaning or anything like that - it's just a crazy short drabble. Hope you like it! Oh, ya... and I don't own anything. It all belongs to the wonderful Mr. Troy Duffy. The genious behind this amazing movie... 
> 
> I hope you liked it! Please read and review!


End file.
